Slow Dancing With My Angel
by rorypondicus
Summary: Ali is worried about Sam and Dean, so an Angel must comfort her, but how will he do it...? A series of One Shots...
1. Slow Dancing With My Angel

**Slow Dancing with my Angel**

**Ali's POV**

The radio's on in the background, it's hissing, bad reception isn't a bit annoying. If anything its keeping me from loosing my mind. I keep walking up to the grimy window and glancing out, no Impala headlights, nothing. I sigh and walk back to the chair that I'd vacated just a few second's before. Then I try calling Sam, or Dean, I can't really tell the difference between the names anymore. Not when this is the 15th time of calling them. I know that Castiel's eyes are on me. Watching my every move.

I take a breath. Forcing my self to calm down. I pull at some of the multicoloured bands around my left wrist; watching them stretch and flick back. Then I walk back to the window. I chew on my bottom lip anxiously. Really worried about Sam and Dean.

On my way back to my chair Castiel stops me. His hands curl gently around my wrists. I think about fighting my way out of the angels grasp, but I realised that this is what I had wanted, I had wanted Castiel to acknowledge me. Some how, some way.

The song on the radio changed, some sort of slow song. The Angel let go of my wrists and his fingers intertwined with my own. Gently he started to rock to the sound of the song on the radio. Pulling me along with him, before I knew anything else, I was slow dancing with an angel…

No, slow dancing with _my _angel.

I rested my head on his chest; I listened to the sound of his heart, beating in time with the music. We never even noticed when the music changed to another song, we didn't care. We were in our own little world. He started to hum a tune, one that I didn't understand. I didn't try to move away from him, his body was to warm against mine, I wanted to move closer to him.

I looked up in to his once icy blue eyes, but they were warm, loving, caring even. We both moved forward to close the gap between our faces. Our lips brush together for a fraction of a second. My eyes slide shut, in the heat of the moment, I pull Castiel towards me. Still dancing we kiss, deep, passionate; it felt like I was melting in to his arms. I didn't want it to end.

We didn't hear the key slide in to the lock; we didn't hear the door open. We didn't see the two exhausted brothers walk in. I hear a laugh, but I didn't want to pull away. Castiel did though, embarrassed and flustered he tried to explain.

"I… uh… It was… I felt…" He tried to explain but the words just wouldn't come, Dean tried to look angry. Even I could see that he was slightly glad that Cas had relaxed. Sam on the other hand was rolling on the floor with laughter. Dean cast an eye over Sam's laughing form. Then raised an eyebrow at Cas and me.

"I'll deal with you two in the morning. Right now, I've gotta sort out Sir Laugh-a-lot," Dean said, walking over to the laughing form of Sam, I gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek before going and helping Dean with 'Sir Laugh-a-lot.'

**Word count; 553 words**

**=)**

**ELMO xx**


	2. Pieces

**Pieces By Red. **

**This is a song fic about Ali and Castiel. Ali's missing him, and Castiel's not around. Four years it takes him to get back. And Ali's falling to Pieces. **

_I'm here again_  
_A thousand miles away from you_  
_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_  
_I tried so hard_  
_Thought I could do this on my own_  
_I've lost so much along the way_

I hear the song. I take in the words, I need him back. No matter what. I can't keep this up. I've lost myself on the way. I've tried to keep my self on the straight and narrow, but with out him, with out my angel. It's just so hard. I'm a mess, broken and alone. I've tried so hard. No one seem's to understand, their eyes ask the questions only he can answer. I don't want to seem like I've given up. I can't even feel the winters air anymore.

I'm so cold. But I don't care.

_Then I'll see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_  
_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make me whole_

I think I see him sometimes. I see him on the TV's in the shops that I'm passing, or when I see a beautiful beige trench coat swish in the air. My heart always thinks it's him, hunting down some evil creature. I always run. I always do a double take. I always hope. In my dreams I always hear him say my name, I always break when I wake up. Always him, forever him.

_I've come undone_  
_But you make sense of who I am_  
_Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

My heart breaks at every crack of lightning. Each tear I shed is one step away from him, each sob rips another memory away from me. He always knew what to say, what to do, how to do it. He always was there, but now all I can do is pick up the pieces/

_Then I'll see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_  
_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make me whole!_

He always said that one day I would be his, one day he would find me and come back. I sometimes hear the russle of wings, I dream that he's close to me, that he's watching me sleep. That he's always here. That he'd never gone. That I'd never been left behind.

A year of wandering, a year of hoping, I'm giving up.

But then I always hear his voice, "**Never give up._"_**

_I tried so hard! So hard!_  
_I tried so hard!_

I finally lose it, I'm doing something silly. I look up at the poster, the words seem so mundain and colourless with out him. It's like my skin. Once it had colour, once it was normal. Now it's pale, sickly, lacking in Vitamin D. This is the first time I've been out in a year. This is me saying I won't wait any more. I've tried, so hard, so, so damn hard, but I can't carry on. All the things I've done. All the things I've seen. Maybe this'll be the death of me. Maybe I'll see you again on the other side.

_Then I'll see your face_  
_I know I'm finally yours_  
_I find everything I thought I lost before_  
_You call my name_  
_I come to you in pieces_  
_So you can make me whole_  
_So you can make me whole_

Standing in the Lab, Abby, Gibbs and Dean. A voice. One that I haven't heard in so long. That one voice, the memories, everything, comes back. The gravel like voice slices through me, like I've just been stabbed, I don't feel alone anymore. I don't want to turn, just in case its just a dream and he isn't there.

But the hand on my shoulder is all so real. His hand, Castiel. Castiel, my angel.

I can't stop my self as I pull him in to a hug, tears are falling down my cheeks. I don't want to let go. I can't let go. The half smile on his face tells me something.

_I'm finally his, forever._

**I don't know where this came from. I just appeared In my head. Like most things. =) **

**I don't own the song, that's owned by Red. Castiel, Dean, Sam and the Impala are owned by Kripke... Abby, Gibbs and the Lab are owned by Belsario... **

**I Own Ali! =) **

**ELMO**


End file.
